One Hentai Day...
by FuzzyShoo
Summary: Okay...Don't look at the Genre. It's kindof just general but I had to add that in. 3x4, hentai thinking from Quatre's POV.


Quatre stepped into his living room, gazing around

_Hentai!!Weeee!!!_ = Hentai thoughts

Quatre stepped into his living room, gazing around.The room was dead silent, nothing new had been going on these days.No one had dropped by, not one single important letter besides junk and bills.No phone calls except for the occasional from L4 asking if he was coming back, which was always a no.He was happy on earth and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.That was all good and fun 4 months ago.

He was now single, alone and bored out of his poor little mind.Trowa hadn't dropped by, no word from Duo, and Heero was obviously not keeping in contact with anyone.But Trowa…Ah yes Trowa.There's always something that makes the blonde _have _to sit down.Just the thought of him…his green eyes intense from his years of training, burning holes through his aqua…how could his imagination, his inner hentai not be awoken by this man…

Quatre sighed, gazing over a picture of him and the taller boy taken at the end of the war.Trowa was actually smiling, arm around his back.Quatre smiled, one finger tracing a line around the frame of the brunette's face.

_ _

_"Quatre…" Quatre gasped, dropping the frame as shivers ran up his spine.Two arms wrapped themselves around his waist, deep, hot breath in his ear, bottom pressed against what he had on his mind._

_"T…Trowa…I…Where-"_

_"Don't ask questions…just follow my lead…" Trowa whispered, licking along his ear.Quatre seriously melted back into the man._

"Why…I want to ask…" "No…ask later…" Quatre moaned as his mouth was taken forcefully.

"Quatre…Are you home?" A voice yelled through his window.Quatre looked up from where he was staring- The man's face.More particularly his lips.He looked to the window, that same man from the picture.Why wouldn't he stop haunting him…

"T…Trowa I can't…no…" Quatre gasped, his lover placing kisses down his chest and abdomen.Trowa gazed up to him, smiling.

_"Yes…you can." He whispered.Quatre gasped, one hand found it's way down his slacks.He threw his head back in ectasy._

_"T…Trowa I…Y…yes…"_

_ _

Quatre blinked a few times, before finally smiling, going to the door and opening it for the man, who stepped into the house behind him.Quatre paused for a moment, Trowa right behind him.He hated this torture, not to mention all these thoughts were turning him on.Quatre gasped when he felt Trowa's hands on his shoulders.

"Trowa…Oh no…please stop I-"

_"Quatre…don't talk…" Trowa said.He wrapped his mouth around the small blonde, Quatre almost screaming from the pleasures he was getting.Trowa licked up from where he was and up his body, kissing the blonde forcefully._

_"Trowa I don't…can't…no…" Quatre pleaded.Trowa held his face, placing a kiss on his nose lightly._

_"But you want this…I know you do my little one…" Trowa whispered. Quatre gasped, the other man's hands exploring his body._

_"I…Tro…don't know…just…that I-"_

_ _

"Quatre are you ok?" Trowa asked, shaking the boy to his senses.Quatre gasped and turned to the man.

"Huh?" He asked.Trowa lifted his hand, feeling if the blonde had a temperature.Quatre gulped at the touch.

"Are you alright?You don't look too good…" Trowa said, noticing the blush on the blonde's pale face.Quatre gasped, turning from his crush.

"I can't…Trowa I can't hold back…"

"Wha-" Quatre put a hand on Trowa's face, stroking it with his thumb.

"I love you…I've loved you since as far back as I can remember.Trowa Barton- I can't live without you." Quatre said.Trowa silently gasped, hand on the blonde's.His eyes were so intense at that moment, he couldn't look away.

"Quatre…you…love me?" Trowa asked.Quatre nodded slowly, eyes on his lips as if the picture he held earlier.

"No…I'm sorry Trowa I shouldn't have said anything…" Quatre walked past Trowa to the door, but felt his hand grabbed, his body pulled back and pressed against something…someone warm.

"I'm sorry Quatre.I would've said something sooner.I wanted to tell you today-"

"Trowa…Don't talk…We've said too much…" Quatre said, hand to the man's mouth.Trowa could see what he had on his mind…

"I'm sorry Quatre…" Trowa whispered, laying to the side of his lover.Quatre had tears running down his face.He didn't want that…had he?He was having second thoughts.Was that rape?Or did he just feel guilty?

_"Trowa…I'm sorry.Don't be sorry.I should-"_

_"Quats…just sleep.You've said enough." Trowa assured.Quatre curled up, snuggling into the tall boy's frame.Trowa smirked, his arms wrapping around his lover's body, and they fell asleep._

_ _

Trowa's hand traced over the other's face, grazing over the blonde's cheeks, his eyelids.He softly traced over his lips, Quatre continuing to gaze into his green eyes.Trowa parted his lips, and moved to his hair.

"Trowa…"

"Shh…No words." Trowa gently kissed the blonde's forehead.Quatre seemingly melted into the other boy.Well, he wrapped his arms around his neck and hung from him.

"Trowa I can't…I'm sorry…Don't love me."

"Quatre!" Trowa embraced him, the Arabic trying to get away.

"Trowa let go!LET ME-" Trowa let him go, but smacked him.Hard, right across his face.Quatre gasped, on the floor holding his face.

"Don't you DARE tell me not to love you.I'm sorry but…Quatre I can't not love you.Stop…Why are you acting like this?"Trowa said angrily.Quatre was breathing harder then earlier Trowa had noticed.He backed from the blonde.

"Because…I…Don't leave…Trowa I'm sorry…Just…Ho-"

"Of course." Trowa said.Quatre gasped, looking at the boy who was walking in back of him, sitting on the floor next to him and holding him.He sighed, laying into the other boy, trying to relieve his needs.

"I…want…"

"No." Trowa answered automatically.Quatre turned to him, eyes begging.

"Why?You didn't know…How?" Quatre asked.Trowa smiled placing his hand over the cloth covered erection visible through his khakis.

"Easy." Trowa said, Quatre gasping, moaning slightly and writhing in his lap.

"Tro…wa…pl…ease…" Quatre moaned, grabbing for Trowa's face.Trowa smiled.

"No no.I can't.It's too soon little one." Quatre sighed, the telephone ringing.He got up, Trowa grabbing his hand.He pulled his hand, his face down to his into a kiss.Quatre closed his eyes.This was satisfying.

Trowa's tongue pried open his small blonde's lips, Quatre obliging and opening his mouth for him.Trowa's tongue darted forward, conquering the other's mouth, searching, teasing, fondling, caressing inside.Quatre melted to the floor, sitting next to Trowa, who searched on, pressing the blonde's head down to the floor.

Quatre wrapped his hands around Trowa's neck, Trowa's hands pressed against his body, wrapping around his back.Until the kiss was broken off.

"Trowa…but you said-"

"I'm not going to screw you…It's…called…kissing" Trowa said, kissing in between words.Quatre smiled.This would be a long lasting relationship.

Yeah…That's the end.Whatcha think?Sorry for not posting for a while…bad report card…^^' Thanks a lot stupid high school!

Quatre: I'm not Hentai!

Trowa:Quats…yes you are…

Quatre: * Goes Hentai *

Heero:Dare I ask?I don't really want-

Duo:HEEEEEEEEEERO!He's thinkin' bad stuff…

Heero:Hypocrite…You always go Hentai.

Duo:* Sweatdrop *

Me:Hell aren't we all Hentai?Let's make a club!

Quatre: * grabs Trowa, runs into random bedroom *

Everyone else: -.-*

Alright that's enough randomness!Pwease weview?I wuv you!

Tank you to Lissa and Rachie and Kat for helping me through my writing!This one's for you!* laughs insanely *

I don't own Gundam but If you liked the fic review my works pwease?^^


End file.
